Keep Us Safe
by DySolo
Summary: Hotch and Lila have a conversation. Reid/Lila. Hotch/Haley mentioned. Hotch's POV


Title: Keep Us Safe  
>Paring: Hotch and Lila, LilaReid  
>Rating: K+<p>

Unedited - might end up changing things when I re-read later.

* * *

><p>Hotch watches as Lila laughs and leans into Reid's arm. The genius looks towards the woman and smiles, largely. He leans in to hear something she says before looking at her again. Lila's eyes flash as she laughs. Reid shakes his head, a blush evident even in the dark restaurant atmosphere. He leans in and kisses her - a chaste kiss before he pulls back and focuses on the loud conversation between JJ, Will, Kevin, Garcia and Morgan. Lila keeps her eyes on him a little longer though and rests her head on his shoulder before tuning into the conversation again. Her eyes linger over to Hotch though, feeling his eyes on her. She smiles at him, a warm, loving smile that makes him think of Haley. He offers her a small smile before picking up his glass and finishes the scotch.<p>

"I have to get going." He says, loud enough to drawl the attention of their little crowd. "I promised Jack I would read to him tonight."

Everyone says their goodbyes and he begins to leave. He's at the door before he feels a hand on his arm. He turns to see the blonde actress, looking up at him.

"Are you okay?" She asks. Her face shows sincere concern. He nods, unsure of what she was getting at.

"I think it's really brave of you to be back….after…" She lowers her eyes and clears her throat. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for her funeral. I tried- but.. I didn't really know her either, so…. Spence told me that she was an incredible woman."

"Reid told you that?" He says, a little disbelieving.

Her lips quirk into a loving smirk. "Well, his actual words were that 'Haley was only person that could walk into the room and make Hotch smile.' and after his 'Hotch doesn't blink' story, I figure if she could make you smile, she must have been pretty incredible."

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "I don't blink?"

Lila laughs. "Oh, don't tell Spence, I told you that. He'll die of embarrassment."

He finds himself smiling again. It's hard not to, her laugh and smile are infectious and the way she talks about the genius reminds him of how he used to talk about Haley when they were in college.

"I won't tell." He says with a nod. "But that's not the reason you came out here is it?"

Her eyes give it away. "I, no…" She says and pauses. "I've been here to see him go through so crazy stuff. Elle and Gideon leaving…his….PTSD." He knows she means the drug addiction, but stays stone-faced. "and then the "really bad cold" he had last year." The pointed look is not lost on him, but he doesn't flinch. "And now, with this… I just… maybe It's selfish me asking you, seeing how everything you just went through, but… you're the closest thing he has to a father in this world now and I just… keep him safe for me?"

Hotch stares at her for a moment, her blue eyes glistening with such hope, asking him to watch over the person she loves. Memories of Haley asking him to be safe and to quit the BAU and to be home more flood him. The close calls he had to almost losing his whole family before losing the woman on his dreams. He nods, once.

"I will."

Lila smiles, but it's a sad smile. He notices the tiredness in her face for the first time. This job was straining on everyone, not just them, but Lila wasn't running away. She wasn't asking him to transfer Reid or put him on the desk - and she had witnessed much more close calls with Reid than he had ever experienced with Haley and Jack.

"I promise." He says again, looking into the woman's eyes. The smile widens, less sad this time.

"Thank you." She reaches up and hugs him and he smells lavender - the same scent of his late ex-wife. His arms wrap around her, hugging her close for a moment before she pulls back. The smell is gone too soon and it reminds him of how much he misses Haley.

"Tell Jack that next time Spence and I have Henry, we'll come pick you guys up too to take you to the park, I mean… if you'd like, that is."

He nods. "He'd love that."

"And maybe we can show Reid that you are a blinker."

She winks and Hotch finds himself smiling again. "Goodnight, Lila."

"Night, Hotch." 


End file.
